Heat of the Hills
by paullahotelover
Summary: Brenda and Lizard one shot... Read and Review! Summary: Lizard kidnaps Brenda. Brenda falls in love with him. Watch their love form in this one shot.


**A/N: I do not own any Hills Have Eyes characters! Please don't point mistakes. Didn't have a beta!  
**

**Strong Mature Content!**

The silent breaths next to my ear made me whimper. He was behind me, sleeping at the least, but will be attentive at any noise. His torn mouth pressed against my slim shoulder, making me alert. He could spring at any given time.

I was dragged away from the wreckage of our van. A old man, named Fred sent us on a short pathway heading towards this hell. The heat got to me everyday, it was extremely boiling heat. Bobby, Lynn, Doug, and me, the only surviving, shortly after Ethel got murdered. Bobby is now housing with Ruby, and the rest became the mutants' dinner.

Although, I have fallen in love with the mutant, lying behind my slim body. It didn't make me less afraid, but it intensified. He could kill almost anything, if he set his mind to it. Lizard never cared about any body, at least that's the inquiry Big Mama told me. She said he changed so much, since he abducted me.

His hand moved towards my more intimate spot, signaling he was awake. The groan from behind me told me, he craved me. He would stop at nothing to get it.

His other monstrous hand passing my eight month belly, pressuring my navel. The baby sending kicks to my side, showing he was awake. He pressed the tiny foot, making me sigh in delight.

"Feel that? Lizard, it's our baby!" I mumbled, turning around to look at him. The struggle to move my body was, humiliating. He helped me, placing my thigh across his. His length pressed against me, right where I needed it.

He hummed kissing my forehead, "Yeah, I made that little person?" It sounded more like a question, like he was debating on his kid.

I nodded sheepishly sighing, "It's yours. You made it! Believe it or not, you did."

He moved, and the slight movement had him, almost entering my willingly body. "Please?" I whispered taking his messed up lips in my full ones.

His tongue slipped through, sending racks of shivers down my pitiful body. His moist organ massaging mine, mine doing the same. The kiss, lasted for minutes I couldn't keep count of.

"Lizard, please!" I moaned out.

His lips moved down my neck, sucking lightly. He kept moving, where he was going wasn't my favorite place for him to be. It did give me much needed pleasure, so I took the torture.

He attacked my lower lips, making eye contact with me. His blue orbs swimming with lust. He continued his torturing laps on my wet skin, never once slowing down. It seemed he loved fucking me with his deformed mouth.

_Lick._

_Lick._

_Lick._

"Oh-oh-oh god! Don't stop, Lizard." I moaned-screamed out, before I could stop it. Secretly, I loved the feel of his thick tongue taking me. It was something, I have never experienced with in my younger teens. He took my virginity, but not my humanity.

"Shit! Lizard, please! I can't take it. **JESUS!**" The extremely loud scream from my orgasm, sent by baby tumbling around my round belly.

The aftershocks went through my legs, shaking. Like, I was a recovering drug addict. The shit-eating grin covered his face, making me tingling.

He penetrated me with his soft mushroom tip. "You like that?" Lizard growled-asked.

I bobbed my head, quickly up and down. Lizard chuckled, pushing himself in me, quicker. He thrusts his length deeper in me, making me feel weak. From my head to my toes, they were shaking with bolts of electricity.

"Oh!" I gasped out as Lizard hammer into me, hard.

"Please, don't hurt him!" He looked down a my murmur, smirking.

He knew I was getting close to my climax, he was pushing it.

_Smack! _

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

In reality, I knew it wasn't hurting my baby. I would assassinate Lizard, if he did kill _my_ baby. Our baby. If that didn't have me screaming out, I don't what will.

"Lizard… Lizard…oh… shit… **LIZARD**!" I screamed out into his ear. I'm pretty positive, he went deaf for a minute.

"Be fucking quiet, Brenda!" Bobby and Goggle whooped with quiet after laughs, belonging to Ruby, downstairs. I heard deep husky laughs below in the living room. I blushed, welcoming Lizard's shoulder into my mouth, holding my erotic screams and whimpers.

Lizard guffawed over top of me, sliding out making me whimper. "You're a screamer!"

"Shut up!" I slapped his arm, making him chortle, kissing me. I whimpered in his mouth. His corners of his mouth quirked up, making me grin. He was falling in love me, and I knew it.

"Fuck you, Goggle!" Lizard roared out, making the laughs continue.

"You're making it worse, shut up, _Lizzie…_" I mumbled making him glare, that cold, hard stare I loathed.

"Say that one more time, little girl!" Lizard warned, his warm, but soft heat growing against my thigh.

"Hey, you may be forty, but I'm not scared of you. Besides, what you gonna do kill me. I'm carrying your baby, you know?" I mocked him.

He entered my birth canal starting the whole process of complete pleasure, again. "Yes!" I moaned out, clearing not surprised at his actions.

He laughed at my reaction, loving it. "I may be forty, but I'm full of energy, _Blondie_!" He said to me, kissing me lightly.

He rode me into my third orgasm, making me cry out, not caring who heard. "Shit… Lizard!" I cried throughout the room. I carried the sound towards the boys, and Ruby on purpose. I licked at Lizard's lips, kissing him goodnight.

I didn't care what was happening, but _heat of the hills _got to me. I loved it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **


End file.
